For identification and security purposes, persons travelling via air, land, and/or water typically must pass through one or more checkpoints, at which their travel documents, such as driver licenses or passports, are verified. Border officers face challenges posed by a wide range of demographics. Travelers include people from all walks of life and of all ages. Some demographics, such as children, may pose no security threat while other demographics may pose higher security risks. The conventional way of verifying the travelers is to check each traveler's identification information (e.g., name, date of birth, etc.) against a watch list maintained in a computer database. If a traveler's identification matches an entry in the watch list, the traveler may receive special treatment, such as being further questioned, detained, rejected, and/or deported, etc.
Due to a variety of drawbacks, biometric scanners have not yet been widely adopted at security checkpoints. In addition to the high cost, the reading of multiple biometric features is a time consuming process that currently requires several scanning devices. As a result, although the verification of multiple biometrics may be desired, it has been too costly and cumbersome to implement. Moreover, and within travel contexts in particular, the large volume of travelers requires the completion of threat evaluations within very short timeframes (e.g., less than 45 seconds).
As border officers grapple with security decisions, they are often limited by the lack of technology. Accordingly, the systems, methods, and apparatuses described herein enable border officers to monitor multiple biometrics within very short timeframes.